Anything is Possible
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: COMPLETE Someone that is related to the sisters gets sent to the past. Not your average timetravel fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any related characters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This story idea struck me last night, and I spent all day (at school, might I add) writing chapter one and half of chapter two. Please let me know what you think!  
PS- _Italics thoughts_**

**Anything is Possible**

Chapter 1

**  
By: The Spooky Mulder**

**

* * *

2021**

"Mom! I'm home!" Pamela yelled as she entered the manor. She had dark, shoulder-length hair that curled around her face in tiny ringlets. Her eyes were dark as well, a mix between brown and black. Today was her fifteenth birthday.

Pamela frowned. "Hello! Mom?" she called again, throwing her backpack on a chair in the conservatory. It seemed like no one was home, which was unusual. Pamela went into the kitchen and sat down, trying to think of what to do. She was just about to freak out and call Darryl when she noticed the note.

_Pammy-_

_Your aunts and I had some "business" to attend to. Your aunt left some cookies for you. Be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Pamela smiled to herself. Her mother and aunts were just off killing demons. They'd be back soon. Pam grabbed a cookie and headed to the television. _Aunt Piper sure knows how to bake cookies, _she thought as she munched away. Pamela flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. "I bet there's nothing on," she muttered.

Pamela was just dozing off when a crash from the attic startled her awake. "What the…"

Pam rose as quietly as she could and crept up the stairs. When she reached the attic door she hesitated. Another crash sounded inside. Pam took a deep breath _Okay, _she told herself. _I can do this. I've been practicing my powers…_

Pamela waved her hand and the door burst open. The intruder turned out to be a demon who was standing over the Book of Shadows.

"Hey!" Pamela shouted. The demon's gaze jerked up. His piercing green eyes made Pamela freeze in her tracks. "What do you want?" she said angrily, a fireball forming in her hand. The demon smiled wickedly. "Nothing much," he said. "Just your book."

Pamela had to do some quick thinking. Her mind was racing with possibilities, but it seemed like nothing would work. _Unless…_

Pamela ran forward and threw herself over the Book. At first the demon didn't respond, out of pure shock.

The demon quickly regained his composure. "Move," he hissed softly. Pamela was clutching the Book tightly to her chest. She shook her head. "No?" the demon said. "Well, then you must die."

Pamela was once again frozen with fear. All she could do was close her eyes as the demon threw an energy ball at her. Pamela could see the purple glow of the energy ball as it flew toward her. Her last conscious thought was, _Since when are energy balls purple?_

**2005**

"Phoebe!" Piper Halliwell yelled at her younger sister. She needed help with Wyatt and Chris, and since Leo was at magic school and Paige was with a charge, Phoebe was her last hope. Phoebe came running down the stairs.

"What?" she asked. "Is Zankou attacking?"

Zankou was a demon who had stolen the Book of Shadows two days ago. Piper sighed. "No. I need you to change Chris's diaper," she said, gesturing at the gurgling baby. Phoebe couldn't keep her face from scrunching up. "Can't Leo do it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, Leo can't do it because Leo is at magic school," Piper said, holding a clean diaper out to Phoebe. Phoebe just snatched the diaper from Piper, making a face as Piper turned around. "Crap," Piper said. "I left the powder in the attic."

"I'll get it," Phoebe offered, leaving Piper with the now fussy Chris.

Phoebe was two steps from the attic door when a flash of light came from under it. Phoebe kicked the door open and immediately got into her karate stance. However, she lowered her fists when she saw a girl huddled in the corner. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled. Knowing that her sister was on the way, Phoebe stepped toward the girl. "Hello?" she said, stretching her hand forward to touch the girl's shoulder. The girl looked up and Phoebe was able to see her face. _Wow, _she thought. _She's beautiful. _

When the girl saw Phoebe, however, she passed out. It was then that Phoebe realized the girl had been holding something. Phoebe's eyes lit up when she saw that it was the Book of Shadows. Piper came running in right when Phoebe pulled the Book from the girl's arms. "Piper, it's the Book!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Phoebe told Piper about the light and how the girl had appeared with the Book of Shadows. "Do you think she's a demon?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at the girl. "No," she said firmly. "All right," Piper said. "Help me take her to the couch."

Each sister grabbed the girl's arm and half carried, half dragged her to the couch that's in the attic. They laid her down and put a pillow under her head. "I'll go get Leo," Piper said, heading down the stairs. Phoebe yelled Paige's name a few times, then sat down next to the girl. She was pale and her hair was slightly askew, so Phoebe guessed that she was running from something. _That doesn't explain how she got the Book of Shadows. _

Phoebe looked up when Piper and Leo returned. Less than three seconds later Paige appeared. After Phoebe and Piper explained what happened, Leo began to pace. "That's odd," he said.

"What?" Paige asked. Leo sat down in an old rocking chair. "Well," he began. "She's obviously not a demon."

The sisters nodded.

"And she was touching the Book,"

More nods.

"But how did she get here?"

Paige shrugged. Phoebe bit her lower lip in thought. Piper said, "Why don't we ask? She's waking up…"

Pamela was indeed waking up. She sat up quickly, remembering how the demon had thrown an unusual-colored energy ball at her. "Am I dead?" she whispered. Piper put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "No, sweetie," she said. "Why do you think you're dead?"

Pamela looked at her family, not yet realizing what had happened. "I just got home from school, and I heard a noise in the attic," she said, her lip quivering slightly. "A demon was in there and he was trying to st-steal the Book. I grabbed it and he threw a fireball-"

Paige cut her off. "You know about the Book of Shadows?"

Pamela frowned. "Of course," she said. Phoebe had been wondering something for a while and finally decided to ask. "Honey, what's your name?"

Pamela looked very hurt that Phoebe would ask that. "It's Pamela," she sniffed. "Why are you acting like you don't know me?"

Leo frowned slightly. "Should we?"

Pamela burst into tears.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending seems abrupt. Well, please tell me what you think! And I love suggestions. At the moment this lil' fic isn't going anywhere, so if you know something you'd like to see…reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!  
The Spooky Mulder**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I'm so glad you liked it! As always, _italics thoughts._**

**Anything is Possible**

**Chapter 2**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Pamela's tears alarmed the Charmed Ones. "What? What's wrong?" Piper asked frantically.

"You…don't…know…me!" Pamela choked.

Piper's eyes narrowed as an idea struck her. "Pamela," she asked cautiously. "What year is it?"

Phoebe's eyes widened. She realized what Piper was getting at; not too long ago Piper's son Chris had come from the future.

"2021," Pamela said in-between sobs. Everyone stared. Leo was the first to recover. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen." Pamela still couldn't believe that her family didn't know her.

"Why should we know you?" Paige asked. Pamela turned to gaze at Paige. "D-don't you recognize me, Aunt Paige?" she wailed.

Everyone stared some more. They were all realizing how much Pamela looked like them.

"Did you just call her 'Aunt Paige'?" Phoebe asked. Pamela nodded. "I think you've traveled back in time," Piper said as kindly as she could. Pamela frowned and seemed disturbed by this news. "Then what year is it?" she asked. The "adults" all shared nervous glances. It wasn't easy to tell someone that they had traveled sixteen years in the past.

"It's the year 2005," Phoebe said when no one else answered.

Pamela's eyes widened. _I've already said too much! Ugh! I'm so stupid!_ she thought. _I could already have changed things._

"If Paige is your aunt, that means either Piper or Phoebe is your mother," Leo said. Pamela had already decided not to tell them anything else. "Yes, one of them is," she said stiffly.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked, dying to know if she actually had a daughter in the future. _Has…will have…oh, whatever!_

Pamela just shook her head. "No. I can't tell you any more," She said. Leo nodded grimly. "She's right," he said. "She really shouldn't tell us."

Piper took Pamela to the kitchen and made her a sandwich. "Listen," she said. "I know you won't talk about it-"

Pamela opened her mouth to interrupt. "No," Piper said. "Let me finish. I know you won't tell us, but I'm going to take a wild guess." At the look on Pamela's face she added, "You don't have to say anything. Just nod."

Pamela gulped. _What could it hurt? They'll figure it out eventually anyway…_

"Okay," she said. Piper nodded once. "You're Phoebe's daughter," she said. It felt weird when she said it out loud, but she knew it was true. Pamela nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am…" she said. Piper sighed. "I thought so," she said. "Now here's my major question that I want you to answer."

Pamela nodded. She figured her parents were already married, so Piper couldn't want to know who her father is (will be? Whatever…). Pamela assumed Piper was going to ask about her future.

"Who's your father?" Piper asked.

_Well, so much for assuming, _Pamela thought dryly. "Wait, you don't know?" she said aloud. Piper shook her head. Pamela was getting upset. She has always believed that her parents were married for two years before she was born, and now she was finding out that Piper didn't even have an idea of who her father could be.

"No," Piper said. Pamela held up her hand. "Wait. So, they're not married right now?"

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe's not married," she said. "The last time she was married it was to Cole, and we all know that's not gonna…" Piper trailed off when she noticed Pamela's expression.

"No…" she said, shaking her head slightly. "No…you can't be serious!"

Pamela couldn't believe that 1) her parents weren't married yet and 2) Aunt Piper didn't seem to think it was possible for them to ever be married again. _But I'm here, aren't I?_

"I am serious," Pamela said. "Why aren't they still married?"

Piper was in shock. Not only did Pamela not know that Phoebe and Cole weren't still married, she didn't seem to know why.

Piper sat down. Hard. "Oh, wow…"

Pamela didn't like this response. It seemed to indicate that something bad had happened. After a few minutes of silent contemplation Piper said, 'You probably shouldn't mention any of this to Phoebe."

Pamela was slightly confused, but she agreed anyway. "I have another question," Piper said as she gathered their plates. "How does he come back?"

Pamela stared at her aunt. "Come back from where?"

Piper felt her eyes bugging. "You mean they don't tell you? IS there anything they have told you?"

Pamela really had no idea what her Aunt Piper was talking about, and told her so. Piper didn't reply. She just left the kitchen, shaking her head disbelievingly.

**2021**

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were just getting home from their most recent vanquish.

They were all covered in purple goo that had splattered on them at the vanquish. "This is so gross," Paige said, throwing her purse on a table. "I'm going to take a shower."

Paige ran upstairs and practically threw herself in the bathroom.

Piper shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm going to go and note that we vanquished the demon in the Book of Shadows," she said, turning toward the stairs as well. "Okay," Phoebe said. Phoebe went into the kitchen and grabbed one of Piper's cookies. She noticed that a couple were gone. "I guess Pammy found the note," she said to no one in particular. Phoebe was just about to call Cole and tell him that they were home when Piper screamed. Phoebe flew up the stairs and headed straight to the attic.

"Piper!" she said. Piper was standing at the podium where the Book usually sat, her hands in her hair. "It's gone!" she said.

"The Book?" Phoebe asked. She looked down. The podium was empty. Phoebe began to panic. "Where's Pamela?" she asked, not waiting for Piper to answer. She ran out of the attic and to Pamela's room. It was empty.

Phoebe then proceeded to run through every room of the house (except the bathroom, since Paige was taking a shower). With every empty room her heart began to race faster.

"Piper, she's gone!" The two sisters stared at each other in horror.

**

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! There will either be one or two more chapters.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Anything is Possible**

**Chapter Three**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

**

* * *

2021**

Phoebe was sitting on the couch in the attic waiting for Cole. She had called him as soon as they discerned that Pamela was missing, along with the Book of Shadows.

Paige was pacing the attic, trying to think of what could have happened. Piper was in the kitchen making tea for everyone.

Phoebe was on the verge of a break down. Her only daughter was missing, along with the most sought-out magical book. It could only mean danger. She was just about to get up and do something when Cole shimmered in. Phoebe couldn't contain a squeak as she rushed forward and hugged her husband. Cole automatically reacted to Phoebe and put his arms around her.

"It'll be okay," he said.

Phoebe looked up at him. "How can you say that? You don't know-"

Cole cut her off with a kiss. "I do know," he said firmly. This confused Phoebe. "I don't understand-"

Cole released his wife. "I only want to explain this once, so I'm going to wait until everyone is in the same room."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. Explaining things could get tedious in this household. They sat on the couch and watched Paige pace until Piper and Leo returned to the attic.

As soon as her sister and brother-in-law entered the room, Phoebe turned to Cole. "Well?" she said expectantly. Cole stood up and took Paige's place in the pacing department. "When Phoebe called me and said that Pamela was missing I immediately went down there," he gave a meaningful look at the floor, "and started to, eh, _question_ demons."

Everyone was following his story with rapt attention. Cole smiled to himself. He had missed this. "I found the demon that did this."

Phoebe gasped worriedly.

"It turns out the demon was trying to steal the Book of Shadows-"

"Big surprise," Paige muttered sarcastically. Cole ignored her. "-and Pamela grabbed it, trying to protect it. Then the demon threw an energy ball at her."

Phoebe felt like she was going to pass out.

"It was a time ball, to be precise."

There was a silence after Cole said the last part. "A time ball?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded. "It's like an energy ball, but as you can guess, when it's thrown at someone they travel in time."

"Where?" Phoebe asked, gulping.

Cole shrugged. "It's different every time. I have a hunch about where Pamela ended up, though."

Phoebe was suddenly very alert. "Where, Cole?"

Cole grimaced. "The year 2005."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. "We have to get her back," Leo said.

"No kidding," Cole replied. "I'll do it."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Paige asked coldly. Cole stared into her eyes. "I can shimmer through time and dimensions," he said just as coldly.

"That's right!" Piper said, her face lighting up. "Like that time with the time loop!"

"I don't remember that," Paige said.

"You weren't there," Cole said. "Prue was."

Phoebe hated this fighting. "Well, what are you waiting for? Shimmer!"

Cole looked at his wife. "I'll get her back," he said. He placed a kiss on her lips, then was gone.

**2005**

Piper and Pamela joined the others in the attic. Paige was now pacing back and forth, while Phoebe was sitting on the couch. She looked rather dejected. "Where's Leo?" Piper asked as soon as she noticed her husband was missing. "He went up there to talk to the Elders," Paige said.

Piper nodded.

Phoebe was just about to ask where Pamela was when someone she had never expected to see again appeared in front of her. Everyone's eyes widened. "Cole!" Phoebe said, several emotions mixing in her voice.

Pamela, who had been a few feet behind Piper, entered the attic squealing, "Daddy!"

She flung herself at Cole, who gladly returned the embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Pamela sobbed into his shoulder.

All three Charmed Ones (with the exception of Piper) were stunned. "Did you just say 'daddy'?" Paige asked, her disgust evident.

Cole let go of his daughter. "Uh, I can explain-"

"Explain what? How you're alive? Why she just called you daddy? Why you're here?" Phoebe cut in angrily. Cole shrugged. "Yeah. I can explain that."

"Oh," Phoebe said. She had been expecting something…different. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that.

Pamela was gazing at Cole, just happy that she had been rescued. "You can't tell them too much, Dad, or-"

He cut her off with a look. "I know what could happen, but they deserve to know at least _some _of it."

The sisters nodded in agreement. Cole sat down and made himself comfortable. This was going to be a long story.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is WAY too short, but I'm about to go to camp for a week and I wanted to give you some form of an update. Trust me, now that it's summer I'll definitely get this finished!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. First I had camp, then we were in Branson, and then I was at my Grandma's. I know, I know. Terrible excuses, but I didn't exactly have the internet in any of those places now, did I?**

**Anything is Possible**

**Chapter Four**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

**

* * *

2005**

Once he was situated, Cole began. "First I have to ask a question," he said. When the sisters didn't respond he continued. "How much has Pamela told you?"

"We know that she's from the year 2021 and that either Piper or Phoebe is her mother," Leo said. He squinted. "I'm going on a long shot in guessing that it's not Piper."

Despite himself, Cole made a face. "Yeah…considering you two are still married in the future-" Cole let that hang. Finally, he looked to Phoebe. "I do have an explanation," he said. Phoebe was very pale. Not only did she have a daughter, she had a daughter with _Cole._

She gulped. "You better."

Cole took a deep breath. "Okay. This is 2005, right?"

Everyone nodded. "You have to understand that I can't tell you the exact details of some things, because once you know you might be able to prevent it." Cole shot a glance at Paige. "In about a year," he said, "I come back. I'm not going to tell you exactly how, but I will say that most of you were happy. Phoebe was, anyway. Somehow when I came back I was Belthazor again. Phoebe and I got re-married, and, well…" He gestured at Pamela. When none of the Charmed Ones said anything, Cole continued. "A demon in the future tried to steal the Book, but Pamela saved it." Cole smiled at his daughter. "Unfortunately, the demon threw something called a 'time ball' at her, and it sent her here." Pamela nodded. "It was purple," she said.

Cole nodded. "I found the demon. He's gone now. I basically just came to get Pamela and try to explain some of this mess to you."

"So, wait," Phoebe said. "You just drop in and tell us all of this, then plan to leave? Just like that?"

Cole shrugged. "Well, there's not much else I can do."

Leo, who had been thinking the entire time, spoke up. "Maybe we should all take a potion and wipe this from our memory."

"Can we do that?" Paige asked.

"Well, usually not, but I think an exception could be made in this case," Leo answered, looking at Piper. Piper nodded in agreement. "I think that would be for the best," she said.

Cole looked at his family. "If that's what you guys want. We should be going now."

Pamela looked at everyone. "Thanks," she said. "I'll see you in the future." She walked up to Cole and wrapped her arms around him, glad that she was safe and going home. "Let's go, Daddy," she said. Cole gave one last wave to the sisters, then shimmered back to his time.

Phoebe and Piper were making the potion downstairs. "I just can't believe it," Phoebe said. "I'm going to have a daughter- with Cole."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe it's not so bad. From the way he talked, you seem happy. I really do think it's best if we just forget all of this." Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. It's ready. Let's go find Paige and Leo."

They went upstairs, and everyone drank the potion. Within seconds they were all staring at each other, wondering what the hell they were doing in the attic.

**2021 **

The second Cole and Pamela appeared back in their time, Phoebe flung herself at them. "Pammy! I'm so happy you're okay!" she sobbed, squeezing her daughter.

Pamela, who was happy to see her as well, could only choke out a hello because Phoebe was hugging her so hard.

"Phoebe, honey," Cole said. "It would be a shame if after all that hard work you were to strangle our daughter."

Phoebe let go. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm just glad everything's okay!"

After Phoebe got her hugs, Piper and Paige took their turns. "So, the past us-es took everything okay?"

Cole shrugged. "Yeah, but you-they- whatever- took a memory potion so nothing would be changed."

Leo nodded. "That's smart," he said. Cole smiled at his brother-in-law. "You should think so. It was your idea." Piper smiled at her husband. "Of course it was," she said.

Pamela looked at everyone. "What do you say we go out and eat?" she said.

Everyone agreed, and they all went and stuffed their faces.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. An interesting ending to say the least. I'm sorry this was so short, but it was either this or no ending at all. Please tell me what you think! Review!**

**Until I write again, The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
